Mary Sue Adventures: Mario Version
by Elemental Queen
Summary: This is based on a series i created.  The first was a kingdom hearts story.  Now i am creating one for the mario world!  :D  Summary:  My OC's Mary and Sue enter the mario world and wreak utter mayhem on the characters there.  Random humor!
1. IT HAS BEGUN

**This is based on a series I created called " The Mary Sue Adventures". It's a story about two crazy fan girls who wreak havoc on their favorite videogame characters. Warning: This is pure crack/random humor! It's **_**very**_** entertaining though and I LOVE writing this stuff. I own Sue, Mary is property of another ;) You'll find out later if this all goes well!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own the Mario world, kingdom hearts, or Star Fox 64. ^^**

"Mary! Mary! Mary! Mary!"

"What?" Mary looked up from the videogame she was playing.

The girl who just entered the room was hopping up and down, her pale curls bouncing around her shoulders, "I bought something! Guess what it is?"

Mary looked thoughtful, "…dish soap? Cause we ran out last night."

"No silly!" Sue chirped and flopped down onto the couch, sending a pillow flying. She quickly pushed a brown bag onto Mary who pulled it onto her lap. She glanced down at it curiously. Hopefully it contained something sugary or explosive. She was getting bored. Ooh! Maybe it was a package of illegal fire works and some lemon heads!

Mary opened up the bag and peered inside. She reached in and pulled out the object, "This, is what you bought?"

Sue smiled at her, "Yes! Isn't it wonderful?"

Mary stared blankly at the thing in her lap, "…uh, what is it?"

The object was a small purple rock thing, shaped in a perfect square. It was pretty heavy and Mary wondered if under her pants, there was an indent on her skin.

"It's a magic box."

"….Oh."

Sue squealed, "Isn't it wonderful? The old guy at the yard sale said it was a magic wishing box."

"Aren't boxes supposed to be hollow?" Mary asked. Sue tapped the box on the side with a finger three times and the top opened up, "Oh…"

The inside of the box was…well, empty. Mary was a little disappointed at the lack of awesome and tossed it off her lap, accidently knocking over a vase on the table, "Whoops."

Sue ignored the sound of the vase crashing against the floor and peered inside the hollow part of the box thing, "He said if you whisper a wish into the open part it will come true." A mysterious song played in the background but no one seemed to hear it.

Mary stared at the box thing for a long time then grinned; she put the box up to her face and whispered into it. Suddenly there was a flash of light and a pie sat in Mary's lap. She grinned down at it, "SWEET! Freaking pie! Yes!"

Sue clapped her hands together happily, "See! See! Told you it was magic!"

Mary put the pie aside and looked thoughtful. Hmm…

Two Hours Later….

"I FEEL ALIVE!" Mary screamed as she reloaded her gun.

The kitchen was in a state of disarray, actually worse than that. It was like someone had set off about fifty explosives and peppered the refrigerator with bullets…actually that was exactly what happened.

"DIE ZOMBIE SCUM!" Mary screamed again and began firing at the cabinets causing dishes to fly out in pieces. As a bowl crashed near her feet she did a roll on the ground and began running upstairs.

Meanwhile Sue was enjoying herself watching Saturday night cartoons. Did I mean to say Saturday morning? Nope, Sue had wished for cartoons at night, and got exactly what she wanted. She was pretty happy, that was until Mary ran in screaming, guns blazing, exploding the T.V.

"Awwwwwwwww! You exploded the T.V!" Sue whined.

Mary quickly shut the door and dived under Sue's futon.

Sue flopped over the side of it and peered down underneath the bed curiously, "Whatcha doing?"

"Shh…the plants will hear you."

"What? I thought we only had plastic trees?"

"DO A BARREL ROLL!" Mary screamed. She ran out from under the bed and jumped out the window. Glass flew everywhere and Sue pulled a piece out of her arm, then she ran over to the window. She looked down, but Mary was nowhere in sight. Sue waited for a few minutes then skipped over to the cube lying on her bed to wish for a new television.

Mary spent the rest of the day blowing up the neighbor's garden gnomes. As she strapped a stick of dynamite to the last surviving gnome, a smiling guy wearing a blue vest, she heard a scream from inside her house. Sue! Mary quickly dashed out of the yard and into the house.

"MARY!" Sue stood in the living room, in front of a huge flat screen television (It was so not there before...who didn't see that coming? ). The bubbly girl was standing in front of the television her eyes bright.

Mary saw that nothing was wrong and began unloading the dynamite out of her sweatshirt, "What's up Sue?"

"I have a super great perfect idea~!"

"Does it involve cheese? Cause I'm lactose intolerant."

"You are?"

"No, not really."

"I HAVE THE GREATEST IDEA!" Sue squeaked again.

Mary sat on the couch, "Ooh! What is it? Can I bring Saix?"

"Who?"

Mary pulled out a stuffed blue dog out of nowhere (o.o).

"Sure."

:D "Yay!" Mary hugged her stuffed buddy, "Sooo, what's the big idea? Does it involve chaos? Strawberry icecream? Death then the reset button? OOH! I can finally see what it feels like to jump off the roof!"

"No and no. We have a roof?" Both girls grew silent and glanced upwards. Stars sparkled up above.

"That explains a lot," Mary mumbled, "I wondered why my crap kept getting wet."

"We are going to enter…one of my favorite videogames!" Sue screamed joyfully.

"Tetris?"

"No."

"Kingdom hearts 2?"

"No silly head! We did that last year."

FLASH BACK~~~

Vexen started for the basement, wearing a deep frown on his face. Why did it have to be him that was on laundry duty? No one knew how gross it was to clean twelve guy's under garments with his bare hands, thank goodness Larxene wore thongs, it was faster to get her stuff out of the way.

He went down the stairs, flicking on the dim basement light. He walked over to the washing machine past the huge tub of clothes that he had yet to wash.

Vexen began getting out the necessary soaps etc on the counter above the washing machine when he felt like he was being watched. He glanced behind him but saw nothing. Vexen shrugged and continued with what he was doing.

He failed to notice the fire engine red boxers swim up to the top of the tub of laundry. After awhile he turned to begin pulling out clothing to clean and froze. Suddenly the underwear reared up to greet him.

The old man began screaming and ran upstairs. "SUPERIOR! AXEL'S UNDERWEAR IS ALIVE!"

A head popped up out of the sea of clothing, red boxers on her head like a hat.

"Yawn…that was a nice nappy. But still so sweepy." Sue blinked sleepily and sunk down back into the laundry.

END OF FLASHBACK~~~

Mary sighed, "Ah...good times."

"The game is…" Sue continued…

Sue pulled out about five games from…out of nowhere...yeah, lets just not be surprised by that, "Mario games!"

"I thought you were talking about one game?"

"But they're all so great!" Sue sang, "I can't leave one out."

"Well…it does sound like fun." Mary began thinking about all the sweet chaos she could unleash upon the Mario world and grinned.

Sue already had the box out, "Which game is first?"

Mary grinned, "Lets just go for the whole universe, shall we?"

"Yay!"

Mario woke up at dawn to the smell of shroom cakes frying. His stomach rumbled softly and he quickly jumped out of bed and started downstairs.

Luigi was in the kitchen making cakes; he flipped one and nodded at Mario who had just entered the room, "Heya bro. Just cooking up some grub for the big day."

"Smells good Weegee." Mario took a seat at the table. Luigi sat the plate full of cakes onto the table and undid his green apron and sat across from his brother.

They both ate until they were full. There was a knocking at the door. Luigi stood up, "I got this bro! Be right back."

Mario waited at the table, sipping his milk. He heard his brother open the door then-Mario almost choked on his drink when he heard a scream.

"I'm coming Weegee!" He cried, and abandoned his seat. He quickly rushed to the door. Mario looked out and saw no one and was freaking out until he looked down. Luigi was curled up on the ground, trembling. A plastic toy arrow was stuck on his shirt, and his shoes were missing. Something was terribly wrong. Mario looked up at the blue sky wondering why there wasn't any grey clouds or storm sound effects. Something wasn't right at all…

Princess Peach Toadstool began her day eating a light breakfast and then hurrying to prepare the decorations for the party she was throwing later that night. As usual she was baking a lovely cake for her one special guest and the green guy who lived with him.

"Princess." Toadsworth entered the ballroom where Peach and her maids were hanging up some floral decorations, "We have a bit of a problem at hand."

Peach frowned at the old toad, "Yes, what is it?"

Bowser began his day eating a big bacon filled breakfast and gulping down an entire gallon of chocolate milk. He had some plans for his day as well, which involved Peach of course. He was, so far, in a great mood, that is until one of his kids ran into the dining room just as he finished eating.

"DAD!" Some psycho just ran off with my ball!" Lemmy cried.

"What?"

Bowser went to the courtyard and was startled to see most of his children looking up at someone who was standing on top of one of his statues. It was…a girl?

The girl with black hair covered in purple streaks, looked down at them with a wicked grin that would put most villains to shame. She was currently in possession of Lemmy's ball, holding it up in the air in front of her.

The koopalings that were gathered in the yard all looked up at the girl, different expressions of confusion on their faces.

She grinned down at them, her eyes flashing dangerously, "DODGE BALL!" She suddenly screamed and threw down the ball, hitting a nearby koopa troopa in the head with it, knocking him out. Mary (Who else would it be? Seriously!) cackled in triumph and stood up on the head of the statue, looking down at her audience.

"WHO THE HECK ARE YOU?" Bowser yelled up at the girl who looked at him like she just noticed he was there.

"Mary." Mary said, "The great and wondrously awesome Mary. "

Bowser stared up at her for a long time then shook his head. He quickly ran inside the castle, "KAMMY! I NEED YOU PRONTO!"

An old magikoopa appeared in front of him, "Yes Lord Bowser?"

"HELP ME GET THIS LUNATIC OUT OF MY CASTLE!"

Kammy gave him a confused look but followed him out of the castle and into the courtyard. She was surprised to see a human girl standing on top of one of her lordship's statues, "Umm…who is this?"

"I don't know! Some crazy girl! Just get her out of here!"

The koopa sighed and summoned her broom. She flew up to Mary and hovered there, "You! Get down! King Bowser demands it!"

Mary stared at her for a long moment and made a face, "Eh. I don't want to."

Kammy glared. The nerve of this girl! "I will give you one more chance! NOW GET DOWN!"

"I don't wanna ya old haggy." The koopa's eye twitched.

Kammy screamed and tossed a spell Mary's way. Mary stepped aside in the knick of time and jumped onto another statue nearby, "I SHALL NEVER LEAVE! MWHAHA!"

MEANWHILE~~~

"Umm, who would you be?" Peach looked at the white haired girl who was sitting on top of the dining room table, sitting on a box of decorations.

"Hi! I'm Sue!" Sue said happily. Peach stared at the girl for a moment, mostly staring at the pair of brown shoes that were tied to the top of her head like some weird hat like ornament. A plastic child's bow was also in her hand as was a quiver of harmless toy arrows.

"What are you doing here…Sue?"

"I dunno," Sue shrugged and smiled, "I was just exploring."

"How did you get past the guards?"

"Heh! Dude this game is awesome!" Toad guard one screamed, looking down at a game boy.

"Whoever invented this is made of pure genius!" Toad two squealed.

"WOO HOO! I just caught a pidgey!"

"I actually don't remember." Sue replied cheerfully, "~Sooo, wanna hang out? I've always dreamed of meeting and being buds with a real live princess!"

"Umm...well, I was sort of busy with-"

"YAY! LETS GO!" Sue screamed happily and grabbed onto Peach, dragging her out of the room allowing her no time to protest. The princess sighed and went along with the girl before she was dragged to death. What a truly odd person…

"YOU WON'T TAKE ME ALIVE!" Mary screamed as she jumped onto the next Bowser statue, this one spewing water out of its mouth like a fountain.

Kammy glared daggers at the human girl. This was absolutely ridiculous! How was it that EVERY spell she cast, was easily avoided by the girl? And why was it that the girl seemed to radiate with magical energy? She was more astounded and annoyed when the girl suddenly held a grappling hook gun in her hand, and shot it at a far off statue. Mary released the trigger and was instantly pulled onto the statue she had shot. She gave the baffled magikoopa a wide grin.

Bowser watched all this from his place on the ground with his kids who watched the two like they were watching television. More minions were now gathered in the yard also watching this odd sight.

There were screams, some on Mary's part, and other's of a frustrated Kammy, that was waking up everyone sleeping in, in the castle. And yes, some are allowed to, mostly those who are 'retired'.

Kamek was enjoying a nice rest when he heard a loud scream outside. He quickly sat up and sat very still, listening. He heard another scream and what sounded like loud cursing, and got out of bed. What the heck was going on?

He stepped outside minutes later to see a huge crowd of koopa's and goombas, including Lord Bowser and his children. Kamek pushed past a hefty koopa and managed to reach Bowser in the crowd, "What is going on Lord Bowser?" he asked.

Bowser looked down, "Yes! About time you got down here! Kammy is not helping the situation."

He then heard the sound of magic began cast and looked up. He saw a very angry looking Kammy firing bolts of magic at a girl who was standing atop one of Bowser's statues.

"Who is that?" Kamek wondered aloud.

Bowser grumbled, "Mary. She just randomly appears and starts wreaking havoc on my morning."

"Ah."

There was silence as they both watched the girl and Kammy yell at one another then, "Well? Aren't you going TO HELP?" Bowser glared down at him.

Kamek quickly summoned his broom and mounted it in a hurry. He took to the air and flew to where Kammy was fuming; her glasses crooked on her face, her once tidy hair a mess. She didn't seem to notice her old rival and was glaring hatefully at the girl named Mary who was currently sticking her tongue out in response.

"ARGH! I'M GOING TO KILL THAT GIRL!" Kammy suddenly screamed and began attacking again.

Kamek watched, feeling amused for some reason, and then realized he should help and started after Kammy who was chasing after the girl, who was jumping from statue to statue gleefully.

This was officially the weirdest day ever…

**MWHAHAHA! IT HAS BEGUN! ****Ahem****…calming down…Ok! Welcome to the Mary Sue Adventures: Mario version! This is just a taste of the crazy! Review and I will create more. I will only continue if I get good feed back on this chapter! Tell me what ya think! O.O Man, this chapter was sooo fun to write! You have no idea! :D**


	2. New Companions! And Chaos!

**Here is…chapter 2! Thanks to boss-defeater451 and DFKJR for reviewing! You guys rock! :D**

…**.long pause of suspense…and here we go! ^^**

Sue followed Princess Peach into the garden in front of the castle where some toads were standing on stepladders trying to hang up paper lanterns for the party.

"Wow! Roses!" Sue cried out suddenly.

Peach watched her go and was startled when she ran towards a piranha plant, "Sue! Wait! That's not a rose-"

Sue hugged the piranha plant who turned blue and began choking. Peach watches blankly until a toad says something to her snapping her out of a stupor.

MEANWHILE~~~

For the past hour both magikoopas tried their very best to get rid of the human called Mary, but were so far unsuccessful.

The energetic girl was currently running amok in the castle, already breaking a few things.

Kamek heard yet another crashing noise and flinched, there went another window…

"GET BACK HERE YOU CRAZY HUMAN!" Kammy zoomed past the walking koopa on her broom, disappearing down the hall towards the sound of many objects breaking.

They entered the next room to find Mary standing on a table surrounded by confused koopas who appeared to have been having some sort of meeting before the girl intruded.

"SAVE THE TREES!" Mary screamed, kicking the papers off the desk with her tennis shoe. She then leaped off the table drop kicking a random koopa into a window, sending him flying out it, shards of glass scattering in different directions.

She quickly ran past the koopas who made no move to stop her, still gazing at the girl in confusion. Mary ran out of the room screaming something about grapes as she went.

Kammy flew after her and past Kamek who had just started after Mary on foot once again (If your wondering where his broom is…Mary took it for a short joy ride and crashed it into a tree). :D

Another flash of magic was aimed at Mary who avoided it without even trying. This was indeed going to be a long day.

MEANWHILE~~~ (That never gets old)

"Princess! Princess!" A random toad yelled, running into the room where Peach was writing out invitations for the guests with Toadette.

Peach sighed, "Yes? What is it?"

"That girl is in the kitchen!"

She quickly followed the toad down a corridor and downstairs towards the kitchen. When they reached the door, all sorts of noise could be heard inside. Peach slowly/cautiously opened the door, Toad peering around her waist (he's too short to look over her shoulder duh). She was startled to see Sue wearing a chef's hat and pulling stuff out of the refrigerator.

"Umm…Sue? What is it that you're doing?"

Sue's eyes brightened when she saw Peach, "Ooh! Hi Peach! Just in time, I decided to cook up some stuff for your party!"

Peach blinked at the scared kitchen staff hiding in the corner, "You…can cook?"

"Nope!" Sue replied cheerfully, "But I shall try!~"

One Lovely Hour later~~~

Sue slipped on her oven mitts and pulled the pan out of the oven. Peach was surprised when a sweet smell wafted out of the cake. Had she actually made something…edible?

"Yay! It's done!" Sue yelled, sitting the cake pan on the counter. The kitchen staff, feeling braver, wandered over to the counter and looked at the cake.

It was chocolate with pink frosting. It looked really yummy actually.

"Ooh! Let me try!" Before anyone could protest, a random toad dipped his finger into the concoction, and stuck a finger covered in hot pink frosting into his mouth.

Peach and the toads in the kitchen all waited, some feeling in suspense. The toad looked thoughtful then smiled. That changed very quickly when the toad's eyes began to bulge. Without another warning, the toad dug his whole hand into the cake and began jamming it into his mouth.

Princess Peach was horrified by this display and gasped. (Le Gasp!)

"I FEEL!" The toad screamed, "SO HAPPY! HELL YEAHS!" He then randomly went up like a rocket and through the ceiling. A piece of the ceiling landed in the empty cake pan. Everyone stared at it silently.

Sue just kept smiling and glanced up at the hole in the ceiling, "Yay! I win! Who else is up for a taste?"

It was at that time that everyone fled the kitchen leaving a confused looking Sue behind, "Aww! Come on! It's good for you!" Sue pulled a package out of her pocket, "The man on the street corner said it was pure organic!"

Finally they had cornered the crazy girl on a section of the third floor, Mary stood at the end of the hall back against a wall. She gazed at them calmly, looking a bit bored really.

Kammy koopa was gasping by the time they had finally cornered the whack job at a dead end and glared at the girl, her broom laying at her feet. After awhile of catching her breath she straightened up and pointed a claw at Mary, "Hah! You stupid girl! I knew we would get you eventually."

Mary smiled and to their shock began floating. They both watched, silently, as she floated up and through the ceiling. O.o

"HOW IS THAT EVEN POSSIBLE?" Kammy screamed.

Mario reached the castle with his brother Luigi. After Luigi finally stopped mumbling about a crazy girl, they had decided to go ahead to the castle, Mario gazing about them warily as they entered the front yard.

Two toad guards immediately ran over to him gasping, "Sir Mario! We are having lots of problems! We need your help! The party will be ruined if you don't hurry."

Mario glanced at Luigi who shrugged and they both hurried after the frantic toads.

Princess Peach watched as everyone around her began acting like mad people. Sue had served enough food to choke a hippo and everyone who even tried one bite was going bonkers.

"Oh dear…oh dear…oh dear." Peach looked around at the chaos feeling lost. Hopefully the Mario brothers would be here soon.

She cried out in relief when Mario walked in with the green man…what was his name? Oh! Luigi. Peach ran to the red plumber and being crying into his shirt. Mario gazed down at her, confusion lighting up his features, what in the mushroom kingdom was going on here?

"S-she…*sob*…is…ruining…MY PARTY!" Princess Peach wailed, little tears flying out of her eyes. Mario looked very uncomfortable but patted the princess softly on the back with a gloved hand he glanced at Luigi who gave him a perplexed look.

MEANWHILE~~~

Sue finished a batch of cookies and slid them onto the counter then she looked around at the empty kitchen. Now she had to just find someone to do all these dishes…

The girl slipped off her mitts, tossing over her shoulder, and left the kitchen with a yawn. Maybe it was time for a nap…that or a sugar rush. Sue's eyes brightened and she ran down the hall and out of the castle.

It was lunch time now and Bowser sat at the dining room with all his children, listening with an annoyed look on his face to every crash and bang in the hall nearby.

"Err…dad?" Bowser Jr. said, "What's all that noise?"

"Oh of course!" Roy smirked, "You were taking a baby nap this morning so ya wouldn't know."

"I'm NOT A BABY" Bowser Jr. threw his spoon at Roy and missed and hit Larry instead.

Larry was about to respond to this attack by chucking a plate of mashed potatoes at Jr. but was stopped by a glare from his father.

"What exactly IS going on?" Ludwig asked "I was busy in my lab this morning."

Bowser grumbled and put down his fork, "Some psycho human is running around in the castle destroying every thing she touch's. That's pretty much it."

"One girl? Is DESTROYING everything? Why don't you just send some guards after her?" Iggy asked.

"I sent my best magikoopas and the guards are too slow for her." Bowser replied with a groan, "I'm not going to have a castle by the time this is over!"

MEANWHILE~~~

"I HAVE HER I HAVE HER!" Kammy screamed as she flew after Mary on her broom. She reached out a claw to grab the human's shirt-and ran smack into a wall, "Oww…n-never- mind."

Kamek had long since sat down at a table in the library with a cup of tea. He watched as Kammy shook her head and mounted her broom. Then she began flying after the girl Mary again, who was leaping from the top of bookshelves and swinging from the chandelier.

"I BELIEVE I CAN FLY!" Mary screamed and leaped off the bookshelf and onto the ground, doing a roll. She quickly reached her feet and began running around the room waving her arms around.

Kammy fired another spell and surprisingly this one connected with Mary's back. Without another word, the girl fell flat on her face to the ground.

Kamek stood up from the table and walked over with Kammy to where the girl lay. Kammy had a triumphant smirk on her face, "Hah!"

She stood over the seemingly unconscious girl…bent down…and-

Mary did a back flip and kicked Kammy sending her flying backwards into a book shelf…knocking the whole thing down, books tumbling to the ground.

"TASTE FOOT!" Mary screamed and threw her shoe at Kammy. Kamek watched as it bounced off the dazed koopa's head. Mary then ran out the door.

"Umm miss?" The koopa clerk looked at the girl who was admiring the candy shelf, "Can I help you?"

Sue gave him a bright smile, "Hello! Yes! How much is all this."

"….the whole shelf or just a each product on its own?"

Sue gave him a blank look then nodded, "Whole shelf!"

He got out a calculator, "Lets see…2288 coins."

The girl made a face, "Aww! I don't have coins." She looked sad then smiled at him, "Do you take hugs?"

"I beg your pard-" The koopa was thrown backwards as Sue threw her arms around him with a giggle.

"GLOMP!" Sue squealed.

"*Gasp* Get! OFF! PLEASE! C-can't breath-"

NOW FOR A COMMERCIAL BREAK!~~~

Random Guy on Stage: Here! Free toilet brushes for everyone!

Audience: O_o

Guy in audience: No free cars?

Random Guy on Stage: NU!

**Guy in audience is hit in face with toilet brush**

Guy in audience: WHAT THE HECK MAN? IT'S USED! WTF?

FIN~~~

Sue walked down the road with a plastic bag of candy hanging over a shoulder. She waved hello at every toad that passed by many giving her an odd look. Most likely because of the unconscious koopa also slung over her shoulder.

No one stopped the girl as she left town. After all, what if she changed her mind and decided to stay? ;)

Mary had found it. She grinned as she stepped into the room. At long last she had discovered…the kitchen. (Sue isn't the only one with an aspiration for cooking).

She was about to open the fridge and check out the ingredients when she heard the door fly open behind her, hitting the wall with a bang. A fuming old magikoopa was in the doorway, a mad look in her eyes.

Kammy spotted Mary by the fridge in a snap and screamed in rage, causing many of the kitchen workers to faint in horror.

Mary stuck out her tongue, waggling it tauntingly at the koopa, then jumped over the counter, over a clear stovetop. She reached a sink and began tossing dishes at the koopa who shrieked as one knocked her in the knee. Kamek had just entered the room, as more chaos was unleashed.

"Heya haggy!" Mary laughed wickedly and began tossing cans of pepper and other spices at the old koopa. Kammy ducked as a particularly large container of dried shroom bits went flying over her head, crashing against the wall behind her.

"This has gotten out of control," Kamek muttered under his breath as he watched his cohort toss a few nasty spells at the human, all of which missed (though one connected with an unfortunate goomba). He was brainstorming on what he should do to help the situation when Kammy abandoned her spell casting and charged Mary, who looked taken by surprise.

Mary shrieked as the koopa tackled her into another koopa who went flying, knocking a pot of soup off the stove. The two clawed and pulled hair, both covered in soup, as they rolled about the floor. One koopa was snickering and taking a video of the scene with his camera phone to send to Goomtube. He was startled when Kamek took possession of the phone, sending it to who knows where with a puff of magic dust stuff. He then looked down at the two combatants, faintly wondering who would win if he let the battle continue. Hmm…his job…or wholesome family entertainment… He sighed and began pulling the two apart.

MEANWHILE~~~

Sue hummed a happy little tune as she skipped down a forest path; her bag and koopa still slung over her shoulder. The koopa was awake, but he chose to just hang there and not tempt the girl into doing anything else to him that involved hugging, squeezing, and the above.

"Hello world~!" The bubbly girl sang as she entered a meadow full of flowers. A bee buzzed lazily around Sue as she went on her way.

What should I do now? Sue asked herself as she traveled an unknown path. Eventually though she found herself in front of a small stone fort.

"Who goes there?" A serious voice asked.

Sue looked around then shrugged and began walking by the fort.

"Hey! Hey! Hey! Who do you think you are just walking on by and ignoring me?" The annoyed voice yelled. Sue then looked up. At the tippy top of the fort stood a shy guy wearing what appeared to be a general's hat, a badge of some sort on his shirt.

"Oh! Hi." Sue waved up at him.

"….."

"What are you doing up there little guy?" Sue gazed up at him, a delighted smile on her face. A cute little shy guy! AWW! ~

"LITTLE GUY?" The shy guy turned red which was questionable by the fact that he was wearing a mask, "WHO YA CALLING LITTLE GUY!"

Sue smiled up at him pleasantly, "Let's turn that frown upside down! Come on down little guy!"

"ARGH! STOP CALLING ME THAT!"

"Please come down? You're my first shy guy! And shy guys are so adorable!"

"I am a commander, great masters of war such as myself are NOT adorable."

Sue cocked her head to the side, "Aww...that's too bad. I was hoping to share some of my candy with you…but if you're sure…"

He paused, "….candy?"

Sue gave him a sly smile, "Gum drops, choco bars, marshmallow shrooms, lolli pops, and more."

"…..be down in a sec."

The screaming was horrible. Even as he grabbed at both of them, they kept at it, each one clawing at the other like wild animals. Eventually he got a hold of Mary, pulling her successfully off of Kammy who was panting. Kamek fell backwards almost as Mary kicked out at his fellow magikoopa who looked ready to pass out from exhaustion.

To his surprise, the girl suddenly stopped struggling, like she had just realized she had been pulled of her enemy and looked up at him. Mary gave him a playful grin.

"Why Hello~" She said with a wink. He turned red and dropped her to the ground causing the girl to yelp in pain.

Sue shared her candy with the shy guy and with the koopa (Lets call him Kooply) who refrained from speaking a word as he nibbled on a piece of candy.

"Isn't it so lovely today?" Sue sighed happily as she looked up at the cloudy sky.

The shy guy ignored her completely and kept on shoveling assortments of candy down his…mask mouth?

"You know what we should do?" Sue suddenly gasped, "WE SHOULD GO ON AN ADVENTURE!"

Kooply raised an eyebrow as the girl stood up, hopping with joy. This would not spell well for him, he just knew it.

PRECISCLY ONE HOUR AND FIFTY MINUTES LATER~~~

A girl, one shy guy and a koopa entered the cave. One wore a face of excitement, one a visage of boredom and sticky candy-ness and one an expression of fear.

"W-what is this place?" Kooply asked as he gazed about, his eyes lingering on a pool of lava nearby.

Sue shrugged, "I dunno, I just found it. Ooh! Wanna give it a name?"

Her two companions stared at her blankly.

Sue, of course, didn't notice, "That can wait I suppose…hmm…ooh! Now we should pick a tunnel! Our options…"

"I can handle this," Shy guy Dave (we had to name him eventually) whispered to Kooply who looked hopeful, "Hey…err…Sue!"

Sue turned to him with a smile, "Yes?"

"Let's take that one!" He pointed left.

Kooply gaped at what he had chosen.

"Perfect!" Sue chirped and began dragging the koopa that direction, Dave close behind.

"You picked the worse one!" Kooply said in a hushed but angry voice to Dave.

"How? It looks fine to me."

"Well yes if it wasn't for THE PILE OF BONES IN FRONT OF IT!"

"…..I failed to notice that. My mistake comrade."

Kooply groaned as he continued to be dragged down the dark tunnel towards certain doom.

**Poor innocent victims of Sue and all her Sue-ness. ^_^ Lol, hope you liked this chappie, I sure enjoyed writing it. Review and tell me how you all feel about this crazy little fic! C= Thanks for reading! Review and Kooply lives!**

**Kooply: HEY! WHAT'S THAT SUPPOSED TO MEAN!**


	3. A fantastic flood and lunch break!

**IT HAS BEEN DONE, chapter three is now up!** **FEAR THE UPDATES! :D**

"Why were you in my castle?"

The girl he was asking the question just shrugged, "Mm..I really don't remember."

Bowser groaned. He had been questioning the crazy girl for about an hour and all he got out of her was that her favorite color was blue and she really wanted a banana smoothie.

"Ya know," Mary said, "You would probably look cooler if your hair was black or something."

The koopa king took a deep breath, "We are not talking about me, we are talking about you."

Mary frowned, Well! That's not fair, why is it always about me? Me this, me that! I feel selfish."

He palm slapped. UGH!

"Can you smell the adventure!" Sue sighed as she jumped over a stream of bubbling lava. Kooply screamed as he was pulled over the lava and onto safe ground, and dragged after Sue. Dave calmly leaped after them as they continued forward.

They entered another room, this one cavernous, with a lake of lava to their left that also included a waterfall of lava. It was also a lot hotter in this room and everyone was sweating except for Sue who looked the same as ever.

"This place is so cool!" The girl squeaked as they began walking again after gazing at the scenery.

"Yeah right!" Kooply said, his whole body trembling, "This is the worst day of my life!"

"That's the spirit!" Sue cheered. :D

"Where did you come from? This time you will answer my questions!" Bowser had returned to the throne room after taking some time to scream his head off in his room in frustration after an hour with Mary.

Mary looked thoughtful, everyone was in suspense…she smiled and pointed up.

"….WHAT? ENOUGH PLAYING AROUND!"

"You want to play checkers? I'll let you win!"

"You will answer all of his evilness's questions without hesitation!" Kammy screeched at her, standing by the throne wear Bowser sat.

"Eh shut up ye old ninny!"

"WHAT DID YOU CALL ME!"

"WILL YOU BOTH SHUT UP!" Bowser roared, stomping one great foot.

Everyone was silent then Mary: "Temper, temper."

Bowser imagined grabbing the girl and wringing her neck but tried to not lose his cool in front of his minions.

Mary began twirling a strand of her long hair around a finger and glanced up, "I wish I had a ceiling." She sighed.

Everyone fell over anime style.

Sue began humming the Indiana Jones theme loudly as they walked deeper into the lava filled cave.

"Umm, Miss…err…" Kooply then realized he had forgotten the crazy happy girl's name.

"I am Queen Sue!" Sue sang happily, skipping over what looked like a goomba's bony remains. Kooply dry swallowed and quickly ran around the bones.

"How do we know you're a queen?" Dave asked, "And not an imposter?"

Sue gasped and stood still, "OH MY GOSH! HOW DO WE TELL?"

Kooply rolled his eyes and stopped to rest on a rock then saw it was a dirt covered koopa skull and screamed and hid behind Dave who was looking curiously at Sue.

"I will solve this problem immediately!" Dave yelled, pointing his tiny sword up in the air. (Where did he pull that out of? O_o)

"Yay! How?~!" Sue yelled jumping up and down excitedly.

Dave searched his pockets but came up empty, "Darn it! I don't have any peas."

"Peas?" Kooply asked aloud, confused.

"Yes! I must lay on one!" Sue cried out, "Or we cant know if I'm a royalty or not!"

"I truly doubt you are." Kooply mumbled.

"NON BELIEVER!" Sue screamed and threw a coke can at him that bounced off his head.

"WHAT WAS THAT FOR?"

Sue smiled like nothing had happened and looked with bright eyes to Dave who looked like he was thinking hard about something. Suddenly the shy guy snapped his fingers, "I got it! I know how to tell if you're a royal lady now!"

"Yay! Tell me what I must do!"

Dave nodded, "You have to kiss a frog."

"EWW! NO WAY!" Sue whined, "THAT'S SO GROSS!"

Kooply sighed, "Can we please go now? I'm sweating under my shell over here."

"Can't you see our lady is in need?" Dave asked the koopa.

"Tell you the truth, I really don't care."

Sue frowned, "Aww, don't you like me Kooply?"

Kooply frowned, "Umm…no? You sort of squeezed me to death, kidnapped me, and forced me into an adventure with you."

Sue gave him a blank look, "What does that have to do with anything?"

"EXACTLY!" Kooply screamed, "I'm losing my mind here! I am LEAVING!" He then turned to head back towards the entrance so he could leave, but he was shocked to find a lake of lava behind them, blocking the way back, "Noooooooooooooooo!" And the adventure continued…

"The sun will come out…tomorrow~" Mary sang.

"UGH! YOU'RE DRIVING ME CRAZY!" Bowser screamed.

Mary gave him an odd look, "Indoor voices please?"

It was at that time that Luigi ran into the room. Wow, talk about random…

Luigi looked around at the gathering of Bowser and his minions then ran out screaming, 'Wrong room.' We would never get to see where Luigi was really going…but oh well!~ lets get back to the story.

When Luigi left the room Mary began to tear up. Bowser looked uncomfortable when Mary began to cry loudly for no apparent reason, "WHAT'S WITH THE SUDDEN FLOOD?"

Mary sniffled, "I left your bathroom sinks running."

"NO! I mean your crying-wait, YOU WHAT?"

They entered the next lava filled room then Sue frowned, "This is getting boring now." The girl sighed.

Dave pulled out a deck of cards out of nowhere, "Anyone up for UNO?"

"Sounds fun, " Sue said, "But right now I'm thirsty." She then ran up ahead into a narrow tunnel.

Having nowhere else to really go, Kooply followed after Dave and Sue, feeling very tired and sweaty. This could go down in history as being one of the worst days of his life…

He was shocked when he went through the tunnel and came out in a field of daises, "What the heck?"

"Yay! Flowers!" Sue ran around the field waving her arms about happily.

Dave picked up a flower then shrugged and dropped it. They both watched as the girl continued running about in random happiness, "Lunch break?" The shy guy pulled out two sandwiches out of nowhere.

"If one of those is for me then yes." Kooply said.

After trying his best to get actual information out of the girl, Bowser gave up and had his guards escort her out of the room. His mistake was sending only two with her…

They walked down the hallway, Mary looking bored. The two koopa troopas gave her curious glances as they walked but for the most part left her alone. It was her that began talking first.

"So…" Mary began, "Does this job pay well?"

They stopped, the one to her left looked at her, "Uh, no. Not really."

The one to her right glared at the one on the left who had spoken, "Ed! We're not supposed to talk to her! Remember?"

Mary shrugged, "My mom told me not to talk to strangers so we're even." She grinned at them, they both just stared.

The three started walking again until they started downstairs, that's when Mary started talking again, or…well…crying? "I'm so…sniff…lonely!" Mary cried. They both stared, unsure what to do.

Left troopa patted Mary on the back, "It's ok miss. Just let it all out."

Right troopa rolled his eyes, "She's just stalling."

"I FEEL SO UNLOVED!" Mary screamed, tears flying up into the air as she wailed. She promptly threw herself onto the left troopa who hugged her, looking very confused and uncertain what to make of the situation at hand.

A hammer bro chose at the moment to start up the stairs and was greeted with the sight of the crazy girl named Mary bawling her eyes out into a troopas chest, "Umm, guys? Isn't she supposed to be in the dungeons or something?"

Right troopa looked flustered, "I don't know! Yes! But she is having a nervous break down or something."

Kooply finished his cheese sandwich just as Sue settled down on the ground next to him, grinning ear to ear. She saw him finish his meal then glanced at Dave, "Where's my sandwich?"

Dave pulled one out of his…back? "Here."

"Yay!"

After eating Sue stood up, well hopped up, "Now! Let's do something fun!"

"Like going home?" Kooply suggested, "My shift at work ended hours ago, I want to go to bed now."

"Party pooper!" Sue said and gazed about at the field of flowers, "Now, let's think of something fun to do together."

"Does it involve mass mayhem?" Kooply suggested dryly.

"Nope!" Sue chirped, "I don't have any weapons."

Dave began pulling out a rifle from his pocket when Kooply elbowed him sharply. He quickly tucked it away before Sue saw it.

"OOH! I GOT IT!" Sue shouted, "LET'S PRETEND TO BE ZOMBIES AND ATTACK TOAD TOWN!"

Long silence then, "That's the worst idea ever!" Kooply cried, "I don't want to go to prison!"

"Don't worry comrade, we would not leave any survivors." Dave said helpfully. o.O

"Gee, now I feel better."

Soon Mary had attracted another large crowd of minions with her sudden case of the drama llamas (Yay! Made up a word :D)

"What the heck is the lass crying about?" One of the hammer bro generals asked a goomba as he came upon the crowd.

The goomba shrugged with mostly his head, "Well, she screamed she was lonely, then demanded cake, then told us about her favorite type of cheese, then started crying again."

"Ugh! Fine, I'll do this myself." The hammer bro pushed through the crowd and grabbed the girl roughly by her elbow and began dragging her down the stairs, ignoring her crying.

After awhile Mary stopped and looked at the bro, "Sooo, where are we going?"

"The dungeon."

"Cool! Can I bring Saix?"

She pulled out a stuffed blue dog out of nowhere. The hammer bro stopped just to stare at it, wondering how the heck she pulled it out of thin air, "….sure?"

"YAY!" She squeezed her stuffed toy, "Now we can plot our escape together!" Her eyes glinted evilly. The hammer bro looked away. Well…that was creepy.

Sue decided after thinking hard about it, for about fifteen seconds, that they should head back to Toad Town. So they did, Sue dragging Kooply behind her, Dave still following close behind.

"Yay, we're here!" Sue cheered as they stepped into Toad Town.

"Wow that was fast." Kooply said sarcastically. He learned long ago not to be surprised.

"It was like magic." Sue said softly, "OOH! Maybe I'm a magical tree elf or a mermaid!"

"Or maybe you're an overly happy, easily excited, crazy girl." Kooply mumbled.

"Good thing I'm not crazy." Sue sighed, pulling out a chainsaw out of nowhere, "Then I would have to use this on my closest friends." Her eye twitched.

Kooply took two large steps to the right and hid behind Dave, "Nope! You're perfectly sane! No doubt about it!"

Sue dropped her weapon, "Oh! Look! Someone is selling balloons! I MUST HAVE ONE!" She grabbed Kooply who squeaked and began running towards a now frightened looking Toad. ( If you looked at the expression on her face you would be too)

"Hello, Mr. Guard guy?"

"Yes, sigh, what is it now?"

"I need to use the restroom."

The koopa stared, "But, you already went five times."

"DON'T QUESTION NATURE!"

"Fine! Sheesh!" The koopa guard opened the cell and once again, walked down the hall with her towards the restroom. She went in then came out in under five seconds. He blinked at her in surprise but shrugged and took her back to the cell. He then locked it and stood guard again.

"AH HAH!" Mary suddenly screamed, scaring the day lights out of the poor guard who stared at her after flinching. He watched as the girl waved a bar and soap through the bars, I HAVE SOAP!"

"….so?"

Mary stared at it for a long minute then poked two holes into the soap with her finger and showed it to the guard, "We are watching you."

The koopa felt creeped out by Mary's gaze and edged to the side.

**That was another lovely chapter. :D Reviews are so very much loved! Review or Sue will hug you! **

**Sue: Yay! 3**


	4. Pie

**Thanks to all who reviewed Chapter Three!**

**rosi345: Lol yeah, that's what makes them awesome :D**

**Jakeroo123: Aww~the sweet magic of pulling stuff out of thin air ^^ **

**Catherine: Lol I love Mary and Sue too. They are both me and my buds crazy sides. Mary belongs really to my aunt and friend, Sue is all mine! I love to write about them, we created the characters one day when we were bored. We drew the names, and for some off reason I pulled out the name Sue and my friend Crystal pulled out Mary. Thus Mary and Sue were born! :D Cool huh? ^^**

**Boss-Defeater451: ~Sue tackles boss~ THANKS FOR REVIEWING! :D ~hugs anyways~ XD**

**~FireLuigi~ : Thanks for your review! I'm happy you like the story! :) **

"So…wanna play a game?"

The guard blinked at the girl, "Umm…what?"

Mary shrugged, "I don't know, I'm bored."

There was a long moment of silence then Mary spoke again, "Can you do me a mega ultra huge favor?"

"….uh…"

"I'll be your best friend."

"That's ok, I'm fine being friendless for the time being." The koopa mumbled.

"Aww…all I want is one itty bitty thing."

"Fine, what?"

"Pie."

Guard Koopa blinked, "Err, I don't even get that kind of grub and I work here."

Mary held up a pie, "Want to share mine?" (why the heck did she ask for one?)

"Wha-? Where the heck did that come from?"

Mary grinned, "Don't question the awesomeness of the pie, ~_its chocolate_."

And that is how Mary became friends with Guard Koopa.

MEANWHILE~~~ (Mwhahha! They're back!)

Sue waved her balloon around in the air as she skipped down the street. Behind her were her two companions: a sighing koopa and a white shy guy.

As the three came into view, there were screams of terror as toads of different colors and sizes went running in different directions in a state of panic. A few even jumped off rooftops like lemmings, then climbing back up and doing it again. (Sue is spreading her crazy like a disease :D)

Soon they had stopped in front of Peach's castle. The princess had been outside admiring the new flowers the gardeners had planted, when she saw Sue's group at which that time she began screaming and running inside.

Kooply gave Sue a confused look.

Sue smiled, "She's one of my friends."

"That explains it…"

Sue ignored the guards and threw open the double doors and ran inside; a hesitant koopa and shy guy close behind, "I'M BACK!" Sue screamed, causing many toad maids in the halls dusting to faint.

MEANWHILE~~~

The pie was so delicious that the koopa had to hold back tears of joy.

"Where did this heavenly object come from?" He asked Mary.

She looked thoughtful, "I don't know, I just remember finding it my shirt in the laundry hamper last week."

"WHAT THE HECK IS GOING ON HERE?" Both of them jumped a foot in the air at the voice, the koopa quickly dropped what was left of his pie and turned to see who had spoken. He paled when he saw the captain of his troop glaring at him, his arms crossed.

"S-sir!" Koopa Guard saluted the koopa who was now staring at the abandoned slice of pie on the floor.

"Where the heck did that pie come from?" He demanded, his eyes glaring in his helmet.

Mary raised her hand.

"You? You've been hiding a pie this whole time?"

The girl nodded.

"Where?"

Mary chose at that time to lift up her shirt.

"WHAT THE HECK WOMAN? PUT YOUR SHIRT DOWN!"

MEANWHILE~~~

"Friend! Where are you?" Sue peeped in every room she passed searching for her bestest buddy Peach, who was nowhere in sight.

MEANWHILE~~~ (Ahh…it still does not get old)

Princess Peach was sobbing in her closet with one of her favorite toads, Toad, who didn't have a name for some odd reason. He looked very uncomfortable pressed up on the cramped closet floor with an emotional princess.

"Uh...Princess?"

"Sniffle…what Toad?"

"Why are we in your closet?"

"She is here."

"Who?"

Suddenly Peach put both her hands over his face, "Shh!"

"PEACH?"

"She found us." Peach whispered her eyes wide.

"Peach~Come out! We can throw a party together-I brought friends!"

A shadow soon appeared under the crack of the closet and they held their breath. Suddenly…Peach opened the door and ran out screaming. Kooply watched her go then turned to look at Toad who was crawling out of the closet, "I take it that she's definitely been acquainted with Sue."

"Peach! Where are you going?" Sue frowned and ran out of the room after Peach who could be heard screaming something along the lines of: Get away from me you lunatic!

Toad stared at the door where the two girls had exited and looked at the koopa and shy guy, "So…anyone up for a drink at Club 64?"

"You bet."

MEANWHILE~~~

"NO!" Mary screamed, "YOU WON'T TAKE HIM ALIVE!"

Mary was currently in a tug of war match with the troopa captain who had one of Guard Koopa's arms while Mary behind the bars of the cell had the other.

"OWWW!" Guard koopa screamed, "I'M NOT A RUBBER BAND FOR CRYING OUT LOUD!"

"Let….go….you crazy…girl!" The koopa screamed, as he pulled hard on Guard Koopa (Let's call him Gary).

"YOU CAN'T TAKE GARY! I WON'T LET YOU!"

Kammy koopa had been walking the halls when she heard a commotion downstairs. She stopped then started down the stairs. What was going on now?

She entered the room and her mouth gaped open in surprise. She watched as one of the Koopa Captains had a guard's arm, while the crazy girl in the cell gripped the other.

"What the heck is going on here!" Kammy shouted, waving her wand in the air.

"She…won't…let go!" Captain Koopa gasped.

"YOU SHALL NEVER TAKE GARY FROM ME! THE LOVE WE SHARE WILL CONQUER ALL!" Mary screamed.

"YOU'RE INSANE!" Captain screamed, "YOU MET THE GUY IN THE LAST HOUR!"

"WE BOTH LOVE THE SAME FLAVOR OF PIE!" Mary tugged harder on his arm, Gary whimpering, "WE ARE MADE FOR EACH OTHER!"

Kammy had been watching all this silently, almost dumbfound but now made a move, grabbing onto Captain Koopa's shell and helping him tug at Guard Koopa who was screaming his head off in pain.

TWO HOURS LATER~~~ (Poor Gary ) :(

A crowd had gathered after a few hours had passed. The noise in the dungeons had grown to such a level to attract three koopalings, fifteen koopas, eight goombas, two para koopas, three magikoopas besides Kammy, and a bob-omb janitor. Some watched, entertained by the show (some making bets and eating pop corn), while others joined in the tug-a-war match.

"She-is-so…strong!" A koopa gasped, at the end of the line tug a warring.

Currently it was one, Mary, versus a string of eleven. Guess who was winning? ;)

"LET GO YOU CRAZY GIRL!" Kammy screamed as her foot began sliding in Mary's direction.

"NEVER!" Mary screamed, "HE'S MINE! FIND SOMEONE YOUR OWN AGE!"

"MOMMY!" Gary screamed as they tugged.

The three koopalings, Lemmy, Larry, and Bowser Jr. all watched the match in awe.

"Wow." Lemmy said as the tug a war continued.

"Heh, I bet the losing side is feeling pretty pathetic." Bowser Jr. smirked.

They watched as Mary took a step backward, pulling Gary's arm through the bars, sending the other tuggers falling forward in surprise. Soon Gary Koopa's head was pressed painfully against the bars, his shoulder stuck inbetween them.

There was a big possibility that this would go on for a long time…unless the opposing team can match Mary's strength. (Like that will happen lol)

MEANWHILE~~~

Unlike Mary's successful match, Sue was unsuccessful in finding Peach. The girl pouted in front of the castle. The Princess was nowhere in sight. She also realized that her 'friends' were gone too.

Sue began exploring Toad Town and eventually came in front of a building that was decorated with a neon sign. Suddenly Kooply stumbled out, along with Dave who had a large bottle in his hand. Wow, two crazy fan girls can sure change the content of a world huh? Cause…yeah. They were drunk.

"Sue?" Kooply slurred, "Why are ya here?"

"Looking for you guys!" Sue said, "Duh! So whatcha wanna do now?"

"I dunno." Dave hiccupped, "But I didn't pay for this, so we should leave now."

"Hey! Let's play a game!" Sue said, "How about…."

Dave began waving an arm around, spilling his drink on the ground, "Let's play war! I need to cause some destruction or I'll regret it when my hangover kicks in."

Sue's eyes brightened, "What are you packing?"

Dave pulled out a bazooka, "The whole deal."

Kooply grabbed the bottle from Dave and swigged what was left of it and threw it over his shoulder. Since they were probably going to be sent out of the country after this, it was better to be in a good mind set until then.

Sue smiled and pulled out a water gun out of nowhere, "Lets do this thing." (Lol.. when Dave sets Toads on fire, I guess Sue can put em out XD)

MEANWHILE~~~

Bowser had just left a rather dull meeting and was tired. He had just left the room and was looking forward to taking a nap. His advisor and foster father, Kamek, accompanied him down the hall. They both passed a few doors and turned down another long hallway when they heard something that sounded like chanting and random screaming. They both listened and found that it was coming from down some stairs.

The two shared a look of confusion then began heading down.

"TUG! TUG! TUG! TUG! TUG!" There were now about fifty minions present in the dungeon now, all cheering for…well the losing side, that was now a team of twenty-two.

"WHAT IS GOING ON HERE?" Bowser roared as he stepped into the room.

Everyone was silent, but kept pulling because Mary was still at it.

"Y-your lordship." Kammy stammered, "S-she won't let…him…go! Please lend us your strength your mightiness!"

Bowser noticed Mary and groaned, "You have got to be kidding me? What is with this girl?"

"Hi Bowser!" Mary said cheerfully as she pulled. The side she was tugging with groaned in unison when she released an arm to wave at their king. Even with one arm she was beating them!

The koopa king just gave her a long look then pushed into the crowd, "Lemme through! I'll handle this!"

He grabbed the koopa's at the end of the string of tuggers and began pulling, sending the whole line up into the air when he lifted the one up. Kammy tried hard to hold on to the guy in front of her, her face red from exertion. This girl was going to be the death of her!

"Go king Dad go!" The koopalings cheered.

Bowser just grinned; this was going to be easy. This girl had nothing on him! There was absolutely NO way she was going to be a match to his strength.

ONE HOUR LATER~~~

This would go down as the most embarrassing day of Bowser's life. The girl was unmovable; he couldn't get her to even move an inch!

Finally, to his rage and shame, he had to let go. When he did, the rest of the pullers released one another and collapsed on the ground, Kammy actually falling on her face in the process. Kamek found this very amusing and had to hide a snicker, his King was in a bad mood so it was better he didn't hear him laugh, he could take it the wrong way.

Gary had passed out long ago and was pressed up against the bars, Mary still in possession of his left arm.

"I win!" Mary cheered, a happy smile on her face. :D

Everyone in the room just stared at her in silence.

After awhile Mary broke it, "Sooo..." She pulled a pie out of thin air, "Anybody up for pie?"

MEANWHILE~~~

**NO TOADS WERE HARMED DURING THIS DELIGHTFUL SCENE**

Sue rolled as Dave fired his bazooka at her. It missed and blew up a flower cart nearby. She peered out from behind the telephone booth she was hiding behind.

Kooply watched as Dave and Sue began firing at one another. Sue's water gun had little destructive power and actually helped put out some fires that Dave had created, the shy guy on the other hand's destructive power was causing Toads to rush in crowds out of town. He found that toads sounded ridiculous when they were screaming at the top of their lungs. Was that bad? Oh no…now he was feeling humored as this destruction went on…perhaps Sue was rubbing off on him?

Princess Peach peered out her window and was in shock to see fire balls and toads raining into the air (Toads are alive, they're just being tossed in the air and screaming =) I'm not that bad lol)

"EEK! BOWSER IS ATTACKING!" Peach did a neat slide on her floor and dived under her bed. Wow, she is so great at defending her kingdom from harm. Yes that was sarcasm. (Unintentional Peach bashing ...oh well! ^^)

Meanwhile Sue had ran into a building with Dave close behind her.

"Welcome to Toadle's inn, how can I-" The Toad lady at the desk paused when she saw Sue's water gun, "What are you doing?"

Suddenly Dave ran in toting his bazooka, he quickly fired it, but Sue ducked. Toad Lady shrieked as a ball of fire blasted into her desk, she quickly took a dive out of a window. Sue hid behind the flaming desk as Dave started forward.

"I'm winning Sue!" Dave said.

"No you're not! This is just beginning!" Sue stood up, a grin on her face. She held up a water balloon.

"Now you're talking!" Dave grinned back. He held up a grenade. O_0;

Kooply sat on the curb on the street, watching as crowds of Toads began high tailing out of the city. He wondered for a long minute how his life had taken a turn for the worst. Most likely he would be exiled with Sue and Dave to a desert island or just kicked out of the country in general. Maybe they would even send them in a rocket to the moon. But for some reason he wasn't too worried. He just glanced at the building across the street where Sue and Dave were. He would like to see them even try to handle Sue. That was why he wasn't really that concerned.

"Rainbows!" Sue screamed and ran into a candy store with Dave chasing after her.

**Well, that was indeed a fun experience. Poor innocent Gary and Toads…I'm surprised Mary didn't rip the koopa's arm off 0.o oh wait, I'm not. This is only a teen rated story remember? Lol. Reviews are loved like Mary loves pie!** :D **Yay for pie! In your review, guess what my fave flavor of pie is and the winner will give me a name, and I'll name and O.C that! Example: Gary, Dave, and Kooply. The character may or may not be a major character...but still! Who wouldn't like to name a character in this fic? I'd be mighty proud and giddy when I saw a goomba or koopa named that. Just no names like Mario123 or something, make up a useable name! Note: We will play more games like this in the future! :D I want you guys to have fun!**

**Mary grins evilly. "Let us see how long that rating lasts."**

**Kooply and author:** o.O;

**Kooply: yeeeah…lets not.**

**Mary : NO PIE FOR YOU!**


	5. Adventure :D

**Mwhaha! I updated! :0 Why? Because I needed to laugh badly, and these things are fun to write! :D Thanks to all my reviewers! I hope you like this late but very much needed update! **

Happiness was an understatement; Mary was thrilled when they decided to give her what she wanted. She sat by his unconscious body, a smile on her face.

Gary woke up after only a few moments, resilient after working in Bowser's army for so long and being one of the troops that were pummeled on occasion by Mario, which was better than being one of the morons who intentionally walked off high places. He sat up and blinked in confusion. He then took in his surroundings.

"What the heck? Why am I in here?"

Yes…he was locked in the cell with Mary. Everyone thought 'the heck with it' and pretty well threw his butt in their with the crazy girl, then went for a latte or a nap.

Mary smiled at the koopa who looked at her with wide eyes, "Good morning Gary~".

"YOU HAVE GOT TO BE KIDDING ME."

Mary frowned, "Aww, did you have a bad dream?"

"No! I just woke up to find myself in a nightmare." Gary groaned and fell back onto his shell, "The world must hate me."

Mary nodded her head, "Probably."

"You're not helping! It's your fault anyways!"

"Don't worry Gary, with our love combined we will find a way through this…together." 3

The koopa rolled forward onto his feet and took some steps back, "Stay AWAY!"

Mary just smiled. It was creepy enough to knock down one of the fourth walls, which broke off of this dimension and landed on Gary along with a few letters and an author's note.

Mary stared for a long time at the big piece of wall that suddenly landed on the koopa, shrugged, and began digging him out whilst humming the numa numa song.

MEANWHILE~~~

Sue was bored. She sat on a broken piece of a nearby building feeling glum, Dave sitting next to her eating an ice cream cone. Kooply stood nearby; giving apologetic looks to every toad that ran by screaming.

"Are we quite done here now?" Kooply asked her dryly as he watched a toad trip over another toad and burst into tears.

"I guess." Sue frowned, kicking a piece of rubble with her toe. Suddenly her eyes lit up, "Oh! I have a great idea!"

Kooply groaned. What now?

00oo00oo00oo00

"Isn't it beautiful." Sue sighed happily.

Kooply stared in disbelief, "That dingy? You expect us to ride in that thing?"

"Of course!" Sue smiled, "How else are we going to get to Rogueport?"

"Rogueport?" Kooply squeaked, "You mean the place where you can get knifed, robbed, and end up having to join a gang against your will to survive?"

Sue ignored him and hopped over to a wrinkly old toad who was leaning against the side of a boat, a cigar in his mouth and a sailor's cap on his head.

"Hi! How much for this boat?" She asked him.

He squinted, as if he was having trouble seeing then nodded, "Aye lass, this is my boat, but she's not for sale."

"Awwww!" Sue pouted, "That ruins our plans completely."

"What plans?" Kooply said sarcastically, "The one where I get kidnapped and forced to accompany you on your path of chaos?"

"If only I had the magic box." Sue sighed, "Then I could just wish for a boat."

They were oblivious to the person watching them from a nearby alley.

_Hmm…magic box? Interesting_.

The figure watched from the shadows, golden eyes shining in the dark. He watched them for a little while longer, and then, with a snapping noise, he disappeared. (Gasp who could it be? Is it…no I won't tell you :P tho most of you know who it is).

MEANWHILE~

"I can't feel my tail." Gary moaned as Mary tossed a flat piece of the wall off his face.

"Yay!" Mary chirped, "I found you!"

"Yay me."

"Want some pie?" Said pie is pulled out of air.

"Again with the pie?"

Mary shrugged as his eye twitched and began eating her pie, after summoning a fork. Gary sat up with a pained moan.

After Mary finished eating, the girl tossed the pie tin behind her and sighed, "I'm so bored!" Mary smiled at Gary, "Want to go somewhere fun?"

"Do you not see where we are right now?" Gary sighed.

Mary stood up and stared at the barred door in front of them, then grinned. Gary watched as the girl kicked the door so hard it fell of its hinges. He flinched and looked at the sleeping guard to see if he had awoken and sighed with relief when he saw he was still out.

"Alrighty then!" Mary said happily, "Let's head out!"

Gary eye's widened as the girl grabbed onto one of his hands and pulled him along after her, "W-wait! Can't you just leave me here?"

"No Gary dear, you are vital to the mission!" Mary announced as they started out of the dungeon.

"I was afraid of that."

00oo00oo00oo00

"It is against my better judgment to get in that thing, I think I'll go home." Kooply said.

"Nonsense!" Sue smiled, "This boat is perfectly safe, think of this as an adventure."

Their shy guy companion patted the Koopa on his shell, "Yeah comrade, be a little adventurous once in awhile."

"I'd rather not and keep my sanity." He mumbled unhappily as he watched Sue as she began untying the boat from the dock. After talking to several boat owners they had finally found a boat, it was small and not safe looking, but that didn't stop Sue.

The girl tossed the ropes away and placed her hands on her hips, "Okay boys! Let's set sail."

Dave hopped into the boat and he and Sue looked at Kooply expectantly.

The koopa shook his head, "No thank you, now if you'll excuse me." He turned to head back towards Toad Town, or what's left of it and froze. There was what looked like a dust storm in the distance…no…a crowd.

"What is that?" Kooply said with wide eyes as the ground began shaking under his feet.

"That looks to be an angry mob." Dave said helpfully.

"GET THEM!" A surge of toads and koopas screamed as the crowd came closer. Many held pitchforks, a classic in situations like these.

"Yay! A setting off party!" Sue cheered enthusiastically.

Kooply screamed in fear and jumped into the boat, he quickly grabbed a paddle, "Row! Row! Row!"

"Now we're talking!" Dave grabbed a paddle.

00oo00oo00oo00

"Row! Row! Row! Your boat! Gently down the stream!~"

Sue was singing, in her usual good mood, and paddled as she did so along with Dave who whistled under his mask. Kooply, however, was miserable and just rested his head on the edge of the boat, staring down at the water currents as they went by.

"Come on Kooply!" Sue said, "You should sing too! It will make you feel better~."

"Doubt it." The koopa muttered.

"I see land!" Dave shouted, throwing his paddle aside in excitement, the end of it hitting Kooply in the head.

"Oww!"

Sue stood next to the shy guy, her eyes wide in excitement, "Yay! We should make land fall soon! Then we can explore."

"Oh joy." Kooply sighed.

Soon the boat was at the dock and everyone got out quickly, Kooply taking his time, looking around nervously.

"We shouldn't be here." Kooply said, gulping as a particularly nasty looking goomba gave him the stink eye.

"This is our destiny." Sue said with a positive attitude, her hair fluffing up around her shoulders in the breeze, "We should embrace this adventure. Together we are dancing with danger, our friendship growing as we tackle enemies with the power of love and goodness!" :D

"Hurrah to that." Dave cheered, whilst Kooply groaned again.

00oo00oo00oo00

Mary dragged a struggling Gary down the castle corridor, ignoring his pleas for her to stop.

"S-stop!" He cried as she started down another hall, "You're going to make me lose my job!"

"You can work for me!" Mary suggested with a wide grin, "I don't have any money though, but think of this as an internship."

"In being a psycho?" Gary asked dryly.

Suddenly a group of koopas appeared at the front of the hall, they noticed Mary and her unwilling companion and stopped.

"Hi!" Mary said, waving with her free hand.

The koopa's all looked at each other then charged.

Mary acted fast and with a twist of her shoulders sent Gary flying. He screamed and retreated into his shell as he sailed forward and into the koopas, sending them flying about like bowling pins.

"Score!" The girl cheered and went to retrieve Gary.

MEANWHILE~

"Ooh." Sue said with wide eyes, looking around her in wonder, "This place is so cool!"

They stood in the Rogueport town square, the noose at the front swinging lightly in the breeze, not a real sign of cheer, but Sue of course didn't notice. Kooply though was trembling inside.

"C-can we please check into an inn or something? I see one over there." Kooply said, his eyes flashing about his surroundings fearfully, "It's getting dark."

"You're right." Sue said, just noticing the sun sinking low in the sky, "Let's go make camp."

"Great idea-wait…what?" Kooply yelped.

"We aren't going to use modern comforts Kooply!" Sue told him as she began walking, dragging the koopa behind her, "This is an adventure! We will find a place to camp."

"Y-you're joking! R-right?" Kooply stammered, "Do you even know where we are?"

"Yup!" Sue replied, "Oh! Let's check this alley, it looks like a great spot."

"Alley?" Kooply stopped, forcing Sue to halt her walking. She gave him a curious look.

"Come on Kooply! It's going to be dark soon."

"Exactly! He said, "And I don't want to be outside when that happens."

"Live a little!" Sue teased, poking him in the chest, he just looked away.

This would not end well.

00oo00oo00oo00

Sue had set up 'camp' which consisted of a crudely set up tent made out of an old sheet she had found hanging from someone's clothes line and a few sticks. Currently she was sitting outside the tent watching the sunset. Kooply was currently hiding in the tent, Dave standing outside it, leaning against the brick wall of the alley.

"Isn't it lovely?" Sue asked no one particular as she stared at the sky.

Soon night came and everyone was in the small tent, which was pretty uncomfortable. After awhile when everyone was in a semi-comfortable spot, there was a short silence.

Sue smiled and stared through the slit in the tent at the stars dotted in the sky, "Goodnight friends."

"Goodnight Miss Sue." Dave said.

Kooply mumbled something and rolled over, curling into his shell at the back of the tent.

Soon everyone was drifting to sleep; it had been after all, a long day…especially for a certain koopa.

I don't think I'll be able to survive another day, Kooply thought as his eyes drooped shut, I wonder what I did in a past life to deserve this…

00oo00oo00oo00

"I can't believe it. You're like, unstoppable." Gary said, as they started down a shorter hallway, this one streaked with moonlight from the large tall glass windows lining it.

"It's a gift." Mary said happily, "I shall try and not abuse it, but I'm not making any promises."

"Let's hope not." Gary sighed, "I'm already in too deep, Bowser is going to have my shell for this."

Mary walked ahead with a loud yawn, stretching her arms out above her head. Gary followed, listening carefully for any sounds up ahead, of footsteps or voices. Hopefully no one has been alerted of their disappearance so far.

The two started down some stairs when trouble started.

"You!" They froze in their tracks and looked to see who had spoken, Gary groaned aloud when he saw who it was.

"Heya Haggy!" Mary said cheerfully.

Kammy pushed her glasses up on her nose before glaring hatefully at the girl, "I should have known!"

"M-miss Kammy!" Gary stuttered, "I can explain!"

"I don't want to hear it!" She shrieked, "Just shut up and get out of my way." The magikoopa stepped forward, the tip of her wand glowing softly.

Mary yawned, "This again?"

"Oh yes, and this time I won't miss." Kammy summoned a powerful spell and colorful geometric figures danced through the air, heading towards the girl who looked pretty calm, considering.

With a quick side step, Mary missed the shot by inches and smiled at the koopa who looked ready to explode in rage. And she did. Blasts of magical energy sizzled through the air as they raced for their target, who seemed to have an unmatched dexterity.

Gary watched in horror as a battle started right in front of him. The worse part was, he had no idea who he was rooting for.

00oo00oo00oo00

There was a noise and Kooply's eyes shot open, and he sat up quickly. The koopa crawled carefully over a sleeping Sue and Dave, pausing at the tent's exit. He peeked through the slit in it, chills running down his spine.

I'm fine, I'm safe. Kooply told himself silently, No one is crazy enough to attack this tent when Sue occupies it. Of course, they might have to get to know her first before figuring that out…cripes.

The koopa counted to five, slowly, before finding the courage to exit the tent. He stood out under the moonlight, scanning the shadows around him for any movement. Kooply was about to return to the tent when he heard a sound like cloth moving.

"Hello?" His voice seemed loud in the air around him and he swallowed fearfully, "A-anyone out there?"

The koopa heard a noise nearby and with a yelp, dived back into the tent, landing on his companions.

"EEP!" Sue yelped, and gave him a confused look, "Kooply! You woke me up."

"I am not a night or a morning person." Dave said darkly as he sat up to glare through his mask at Kooply who was trembling.

"What's wrong Kooply?" Sue asked, a concerned look on her face, "Did you have a nightmare?"

"This IS a nightmare!" Kooply groaned, "I'm terrified! Can we PLEASE go to an inn? Before we are taken out one by one by the creature's lurking in the shadows?"

"You have a wonderful imagination." Sue remarked with a smile, "Now, time to go back to bed." She settled down and closed her eyes.

"B-but, I heard something!" Kooply squeaked.

Dave sat up, "I swear if you don't lay down and shut up I WILL PERSONALLY REARANGE YOUR FACE. And steal your shell in your sleep." Dave laid back down, "So if you don't want to be a streaker tomorrow morning, I recommend you do so."

"…"

**Dave is scary when he doesn't get his rest. ^^ I hope you all enjoyed this chappie. For some odd reason I think I'm making this thing have an actual plot! D: I'm amazed at myself; we may have a true blue story instead of a mess of comedic awesome! Le gasp. :0 **

** I really hoped everyone liked this chapter! Having new readers would be nice too, I haven't updated in quite a while so hopefully everyone remembers this. Review and tell me what ya think! Are you all glad I updated finally? I can't believe I did it myself; I'm such a surprising creature. :3**

** Big thanks to all my faithful readers and reviewers! I love you guys! ^-^ Oh and the pie thing contest, for an OC entry? That didn't go so well, not enough voters, so I will try another contest later. I have to think of prizes first ;)**

** Next chapter…will our three adventurers survive the night? Will Kooply ever escape Sue's company? Which side will Gary take? Will the power of friendship conquer all?**

** Sue: :D**

** Kooply: …no.**

** Mary: YES :3**

** Gary: …uh…**

** Sue and Mary: -stares-**

** Gary: Sure o.o;**

** Sue and Mary: :3**

** Stay tuned! ;) Reviews are lovely things~ ^_^ 3**


	6. Near Death Experiences

**Oh my gosh, it is a miracle. I updated a story that was last updated over a year ago. Go me. O_o **

**Hehe, enjoy! **

Mary stood at the foot of some great staircase, grinning widely at the figure laying several feet away from her, comatose on the floor, "Well, that was easy."

The battle had only lasted about five minutes and finally Mary had, somehow, grabbed onto Kammy's broomstick just as she had summoned it, to use with an aerial attack, and had sent the front of it, slamming into her face, knocking her out.

"I am a wanted koopa." Gary said mournfully.

"Me too." Mary said cheerfully, and then frowned, "Except for the koopa part."

"Don't relate to me." Gary said dryly.

The two continued down another set of stairs and across a huge room, a creepy chandelier hanging over them, every design and picture on the wall incorporating Bowser's image in some way.

Suddenly just as they stepped closer to the big double doors that would lead them outside, there was a scream of rage from behind.

Gary's heart stopped as he turned to blink fearfully at King Bowser Koopa. Things had just made a turn for the worst. Mary just smiled at him, "Hey Bowsey!"

"HOW THE HECK DID YOU GET OUT?" Bowser yelled. He looked more than a little annoyed and baffled at the sight that greeted him now.

"Missing me already?" Mary said with a wink. Gary just face palmed.

"No, not really." Bowser growled, "But I can't let you leave. I won't have rumors popping up that one human girl escaped my dungeon in less than four hours."

"You timed me?" Mary grinned, "So, I'm like a new record or something? Sweetness!"

"Gah!" Bowser yelled, tugging on his hair, "Don't you ever shut up?"

Mary just shrugged and smiled at Gary, "Ready to go?"

Gary gulped as Bowser and the minions behind him all looked at him, "She forced me along with her! I swear!"

The girl raised an eyebrow but smiled and waved at Bowser, "No, me and Gary are best of friends. Now if you will excuse us." She pulled a small box out of her pocket.

"What is that?" Bowser asked with a nervous laugh, "It's not a bomb, right?"

"Nope!" Mary said, "It's my new toy!"

Everyone gasped as the Mary grabbed onto Gary and disappeared in a flash of light. There was a long moment of silence, then….

"Where did they go?" Bowser gaped at the place where the two once stood.

"That was cool." Lemmy cheered, standing next to Ludwig at the foot of the stairs.

He was sent a few glares and shrugged, "What? It was!"

00oo00oo00oo00

"Wake up!"

Kooply grumbled and rolled over in his sleep, trying to ignore the voice of none other than Sue. After a moment of peace he smiled that was until his world was lit up by brightness.

He looked up into the sunny sky, covering his eyes halfway with two hands, "I'm up! I'm up!"

Sue folded the rest of the tent and stacked the sticks that had held up the material in a neat little pile on top, she smiled at her work and looked at Kooply, "Come on! We have adventuring to do!"

"If you were in my unit." Dave said, "I would have woke you up at five a.m with a fog horn."

"Nice to know." Kooply mumbled.

"I'm so merciful." Sue beamed and stepped out of the alley, "Adventure here we come!"

Just as the group stepped forward a lady's scream stopped them, "DON'T TAKE ANOTHER STEP."

They looked at the old lady toad that had spoken, who was currently glaring at the ground around her, eyes squinted, "I dropped one of my contact lenses! If you move you're sure to step on it!"

Sue blinked for a second and glanced around her, "I don't see it." She bent down to stare at the ground. Sue stared for a long time and finally Kooply got tired of standing there.

"Miss I'm sure we won't step on your lens." Kooply said with confidence, "I have excellent vision."

"Umm, Kooply?" Sue started but the koopa shook his head.

"Watch." Kooply said and took a step forward.

"No! You stop, you!" The toad lady shrieked, "I can't afford to break another! I'll be left blind in one eye for two weeks!"

The koopa ignored them and began walking away, "See? I'm watching the ground, it's absolutely impossible for me to-"

CRUNCH.

Silence.

"I hate you."

00oo00oo00oo00

After being beaten senseless by the mad toad lady, Kooply escaped with his companions in one piece for the most part, bruises all over his face and shoulders.

"I hate my life." Kooply moaned as they walked.

"Don't worry." Sue said, "I still love you, so does Dave."

Dave nodded but stared at the game boy he was playing as they walked. "Yep."

"Yay me." Kooply mumbled.

"So, what should we do next?" Sue asked as they started down the street.

"How about we explore the sewers?"

"You're not serious are you?" Kooply said, "That's like very unsanitary."

"Oh…well, how about we just chat with the locals?" Sue suggested.

"They may attempt to murder us for spare change." Kooply sighed, "Wonderful idea."

"Hi random goomba!" Sue said cheerfully to a random goomba who was walking nearby. He just gave her an odd look and shook his head.

"What's your name?" Sue followed the goomba who looked confused.

"Err." Goomba said, "Drew?"

Sue reached out a hand, an overly cheery smile on her face, "Nice to meet you!"

There was a pause then, "What do you want me to do with that?"

"Shake it silly!" Sue chirped in reply.

The goomba blinked and stared at the girl's hand, "Riiight. With what?"

Sue stared, "Umm…your hand?"

"Haha yeah, right." The goomba said in an irritated tone, "You made a funny."

Sue moved down closer to stare at him, "I know you have them." She whispered with a slightly creepy smile.

o.O "Yeah, I'm leaving now, bye." The goomba quickly sped off.

"Bye Drew!" Sue said. She turned to look at Dave with a serious look on her face, "We shall find out his secrets."

There was a long silence which creeped Kooply out until Sue perked up into her happy mode and ran off to greet someone else randomly.

"This is insane." Kooply said to Dave who was watching Sue chat up a koopa.

"What is?" Dave replied calmly.

"We're traveling around with a crazy human! You don't seem to realize that." Kooply said.

Dave just shrugged, "Nah, Sue is cool. She's a sweet girl."

"I disagree."

Dave turned to face him, "Are you going to betray our group and join up with the enemy?"

Kooply looked away, the black holes in the shy guy's mask sort of giving him the creeps, "Err…no. I just plan on going home and forgetting you two exist."

Dave stepped closer, "Then I will come for you in the dead of the night-"

"Not necessary-"

"-and grab your wounded body and drag you across'"

"ARE YOU THREATENING ME?"

"-every ocean and plate of land until-"

Kooply looked around, "Does anyone not see this guy is threatening me?" Everyone looked at him funny and went on with their lives. Kooply then realized no one really cared; it was good old Rogueport after all.

"Kooply!" Dave smacked him on the cheek, "You will not be an abandoner! Got it?"

"Gah! Fine!" Kooply moaned, "Just stop freaking me out. Gosh you and that girl are made for each other."

So the koopa continued after Dave and Sue, pondering the fate that awaited him, and wondering if there would ever be a way to escape the chaos that was Sue. (Yeah, have fun buddy).

00oo00oo00oo00

"Ow…my head." Gary moaned as he sat up, "I feel like I got beat over the head with a rock." He looked around when he was off his back, a confused look on his face, "Where are we?"

"Yoshi Island." Mary said cheerfully, "Land of the cute things you can ride on."

"Yoshi-oh crud." Gary realized where they were and quickly stood up, "They hate us! Why did you take me here? They're going to eat me!"

"I don't think they will." Mary laughed, "Unless of course you taste like pudding or something." She girl stared at him for a second then moved closer, "Here, hold still for a sec…"

"What are you doing?" Gary backed up fearfully as the girl stepped forward.

She grinned and stuck her tongue out.

"That's funny, ha-ha, yeah. Great." Gary stammered, "No seriously, what are you-".

Gary began running away screaming as the girl chased after him, "No wait! We must make sure you don't taste yummy! It could save your life!"

"WHAT IS WRONG WITH YOU?" The koopa screamed as he ran into the woods, Mary in pursuit. O.o

00oo00oo00oo00

Everything was going all right, the three had been walking for a while, then Sue had suddenly ran forward…and fell into an open manhole.

Kooply stared in shock and suddenly felt Dave shove him from behind. He fell screaming into the darkness, Dave close behind.

"Will you get off me!" Kooply yelled, arm flailing. Dave said nothing and hopped off, looking around at their surroundings. They were in the sewers. The area was dark and long pipes made up the ceiling. Up above the hole they fell through was a bright sun, light shining dimly through the darkness.

Dave immediately started forward towards the next area. Kooply hesitated then followed, not liking the idea of being left alone in a dark place.

They found Sue in the next room, just standing there.

"What are you doi-" Sue slapped her hand over his face.

"Shh."

"Ow."

The girl glanced around her, a frown on her face. Dave also started looking around.

Kooply gave them all an annoyed look, "What are you looking for?"

Sue then started running down another hall, giggling. Dave ran in pursuit, Kooply following with a groan.

Soon they were in another room and Sue was peering down into some water. Just as Kooply entered the room there was a loud noise.

BLOOOOOOPER.

"Oh no."

00oo00oo00oo00

After Mary's tirade earlier they were on their way through the jungle, Gary trying his best to keep up with the girl's long legged stride, looking around him fearfully for any sight of a long sinister tongue. (no not Mary's :P)

"Don't worry Gary, we should be there soon." Mary announced as she hopped over a rotting log.

He stopped, "Where would that be exactly?"

"A village duh." Mary said, "I want to eat some fruit."

"But there's plenty laying around here." Gary pointed at a large pile of fruit lying nearby.

"I also think Yoshis are wonderful, I MUST HAVE ONE." Mary's eyes brightened at the thought and she began walking fast again.

Gary moaned and followed, hoping that the girl really could protect him.

00oo00oo00oo00

BLOOOOOOOOOPER

Everyone stared. Sue smiled up at the floating blooper.

"Hi." She waved, "I'm Sue."

"And I'm outta here." Kooply said, and turned to run, but was promptly tripped by Dave, and fell on his face, "Owie."

"It's so shiny." Sue said in awe as she stared up at the massive floating white blooper, the creature looking down at her curiously.

BLOOOOOOPER?

"Yes you are darling, aren't you!" Sue cooed, her eyes shining. She held out a hand, "May I touch your tentacle?" She had always wanted to see if blooper were slimy or not.

The blooper drifted downward, tentacles hanging limply under it. Soon Sue was on her the tip of her toe, reaching out a finger to brush the bottom of a tentacle, "Wow!" She giggled, "You're so wet and smooth. Not sticky at all."

"That's nice, can we go now?" The koopa blinked uneasily at the blooper. He had heard horrible stories about bloopers grabbing random citizens off the streets when they walked by a random manhole, making him feel even more paranoid than usual when he remembered this. Kooply glanced around at the shadows of the room, expecting a gang of boos to attack any minute, or worse.

The blooper's angry looking face softened a bit at Sue's touch, and Kooply exhaled in relief, "Okay…" He said slowly, taking a few steps back towards the tunnel, "We should head back up now."

Sue turned around with a frown, "Aww, but we just got here! It would be rude to leave so early."

"I'm sure, he doesn't mind." Kooply looked up at the blooper with a gulp. In reality, the blooper looked like a puppy being petted, eyes drooping and tentacles hanging slack. Hmm, maybe he could just run off and leave Sue here?

The koopa took a step back and cried out when he felt himself run into a small, but hard, body. He turned quickly to see the shy guy glaring at him.

"Where do you think you're going?" Dave questioned icily.

"Oh come on!" Kooply whined, "Why can't you just let me go."

Sue waltzed over, a satisfied smile on her face, "Mr. Blooper said thanks for visiting, but he had to leave for an important meeting."

It was at that time that Kooply noticed the blooper had disappeared, with both relief and confusion, he turned to frown at Sue, "You speak blooper?"

"Yes!" Sue said cheerfully, "I also know Yoshi, fawful, and yoda!"

"…. Why?" Kooply questioned lamely.

Sue giggled and skipped towards the tunnel where they had entered earlier, "My Magic box, of course."

The koopa sighed, "What is this magic box you keep talking about?"

She stopped at the mouth to the tunnel and turned to smile at him, "I'll show you when we find Mary."

_Mary? Oh no._ Kooply didn't know who Mary was, but if she was anything like Sue, he wasn't interested in meeting her. Before that time, he'd probably not be alive anyways though. Yay optimism.

"To Narnia!" Sue yelled as they started into the darkness, Kooply dreading whatever horrors they might meet in it.

00oo00oo00oo00

Mary walked down a hill in the jungle path, with Gary close behind, the koopa looking around them with wide eyes.

"Almost there." The girl said energetically.

He groaned, leaning against the rough bark of a jungle tree, "Can we rest? I'm exhausted."

"I HEAR THEM!" Mary screamed randomly, causing Gary to fall over in shock. He squeaked as the girl grabbed his arm and ran with him off the path and through the trees.

In five minutes they had came upon a new path, and this one led them almost immediately to an arch over the road. Gary came to his senses, taking in deep breaths, and looked up to read the words on the wooden arch, "Y-yoshi Village." He stammered, "Oh geez, I'm going to die today aren't I?"

Mary just laughed and pushed by him, unfortunately latching onto his arm as she did so. He gulped as he was dragged against his will under the arch and into the village.

The moment they appeared over the knoll in the path, they were met with surprised eyes. That surprise turned promptly into fierce scowls when the Yoshi's locked their gaze onto Gary, who was still wearing some of his koopatrol armor.

Gary paled, "Oh no."

Mary didn't seem to notice and moved ahead, waving her arms in greeting, "Hi! I'm Mary!"

"I think we should leave…"

She ignored him and ran up to the nearest Yoshi, a pink one, who stepped back in surprise, "I want this one! I can make pink look awesome."

Meanwhile three Yoshis were slowly surrounding Gary who looked ready to keel over in fear.

Mary reached for the pink Yoshi right when she heard a 'plop' noise. She turned, confused, and looked to see a small egg hit the ground near where Gary used to be.

"GARY NO!" Mary shrieked, and ran forward. She quickly ran to the egg, after knocking all the Yoshi's out of the way somehow, and kneeled to the ground. Mary sniffled as she beheld the egg, "You were so young..."

"GET ME OUT OF HERE!" She blinked at the loud voice that was coming from the egg at her knees. She grinned widely.

"Gary! You're alive!"  
>"Gahhhhh, help me! Get me out, getmeout!"<p>

00oo00oo00oo00

The small floating figure sailed over the rooftops as he pursued the girl and her two friends. He had been bored to tears, and had been prepared to think of some way to cause mayhem to get revenge on the 'heroes' when he had glanced the strange girl in town.

Dimentio had not seen another human in a while, the species the minimal population in the kingdom, and her loud voice had shaken him from his thoughts. He had floated after and had watched them set up camp, an invisible creature perched upon the rooftops.

She spoke of a 'magic box' the white haired girl, and he was quite intrigued. She had mentioned it twice in passing and each time he had grown even more curious, after all, magic was his forte (as was dimensional creation and destruction of course).

It had taken him months to break free from the Underwere, and it had been another long month of wasted time while trying to think of some way to defeat that wretched Mario and his green brother.

This box could very well be the key to the destruction of this silly world and the beginning of his new universe. He smiled with delight at the thought of everything finally coming into play, into his hands once again.

Dimentio stood up on the roof, still invisible to those around him, his mind filled with triumphant imagery. Yes, he would be the winner this time around.

He flew away now, away from the three who were now asleep, planning to take a walk to muse loudly, in glee at his own brilliance.

"Like an unforeseen obstacle in the path of a hated enemy," Dimentio started darkly, "I will-"

SMACK.

He slipped off of the glass and with a groan, fell hard to the ground below. A young toad woman peered outside, having just opened the window to the inn to let in some air. She quite enjoyed these cool nights.

She had heard a bang however, right at the instance of opening it and looked down towards the street with a frown. Perhaps it was a bird?

She saw nothing, and humming cheerfully, left to fluff up the pillows for the new guests.

Dimentio lie (still invisible) twitching in pain on the ground.

**Haha, yes, Dimmy will be fun to play with. ;3**

**Well anyways, hope you all enjoyed! ^_^ Leave a review and let me know how you liked this chappie. Thanks for reading. :D**


End file.
